Under various circumstances, it is desired to prevent unauthorized use of a ladder. For example, in hunting applications, an elevated deer stand is typically accessed by a ladder. When the deer stand is not in use, it may be desired for the owner of the deer stand to prevent unauthorized persons from accessing and using the deer stand and/or prevent theft of items from the deer stand.